


Sister

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Series: Ask Percy! [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123





	Sister

Percy

PenguinLover1098: How do you feel about getting a sister?

Percy: Uh... *looks at Annabeth*  
Annabeth: You'd better say something nice Seaweed Brain or I'm going to tell Sally you hate it.   
Percy: *face palms*  
Annabeth: Oh... Yeah.   
Percy: Its ruining my life!  
Leo: It is not. He's just jealous  
Percy: Am not!  
Annabeth: Oh really? So that's why you didn't run to the beach and cry for an hour.  
Percy: It's not like you were being any more helpful!  
Annabeth: What'd you expect me to do?! Just stand there while you cried half of Poseidon's oceans?  
Percy: Something like that!!

PenguinLover1098: And that's all for this chapter! Guys, no fighting in front of - good job Annabeth you made him cry. 

Annabeth: If you think about it, he deserves it.  
PenguinLover1098: In what world?  
Annabeth: My world :p  
PeguinLover1098: I knew you'd say that.  
Annabeth: Shut up.

PenguinLover1098: And that's all for this chapter! Percy quit bawling and get over here!  
Percy: Make me!  
PenguinLover1098: Oh I'm gonna make you - *Percy runs away while I run after him*  
Okay that's all. Tell Percy to stop crying for the next chapter. PLEASE


End file.
